Our Time Now
by spokadotz1
Summary: A crappy oneshot I wrote that my friend thinks is good but I don't. In Lilly's POV, 4 different times. Song, Our Time Now by Plain White Tees. Loliver. Noting special.


**Our Time Now**

**A/N: A oneshot I thought of while watching Greek. I love that show…and this song…so here goes nothing.**

**LILLY'S POV**

_Oh oh oh oh_

Here I was, at senior prom I might add, watching everyone else dance. Miley was with Jake, they were so cute together. I had gotten over Jake, and it was the best thing I think I had ever done for Miley, but here I am, alone, listening to "Our Time Now" by Plain White Tees. At the senior prom. By myself.__

There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it

I remember when I was little, my sister had her senior prom. Oliver and I said that we were going to trash our prom, together. But all of those dreams were gone, we had grown up. I developed a crush, on Oliver Oscar Oaken. That crush, soon turned into a thing called love.

_  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music_

I also remember, about a week ago, at Dex's party, Oliver was trying to ask me something. He was nervous, and sweating. I was so happy! I just knew he was going to ask me to prom. But, he ended up asking me if I wanted to meet him, Jake, and Miley at the beach tomorrow. I was crushed. Oliver ended up not coming tonight. Everything just seemed, dark. Gloomy. Lost. No hope left within. Just, loud music and people dancing.__

Oh oh oh oh

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see Oliver. He looked really nice, in his black suit, shiny shoes. The one thing that made me know this was him, was the shaggy hair hanging in his face.__

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now

"Hey Lilly, do you want to dance?" he asked. YAY! I smiled, and blushed. Apparently, it was pretty obvious because Oliver let out a little laugh. Of course, it was a fast song, but Lilly Truscott doesn't do slow songs. Well, didn't anyway.

_  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now_

"Lilly, you remember when I asked you to hang out with me, Miley, and Jake at the beach the next day at Dex's party?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, why bring it up?" I wondered why he was breathing really heavily. I got butterflies in my stomach. EEEEEEEEEP!__

This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it

"Well, what I was going to ask you, was if you would come to prom with me." He looked down. I let a small smile come across my face.

"Well, why didn't you?" I asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean? You would've said yes?" his head shot up immediately.

"Yeah, I would have, and you now, this thing just started." He smiled as I said the words.

"Lilly Truscott, will you come to senior prom with me?" he asked as I replied with a yes.

_  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it_

Oh oh oh oh

"Well, since we're on confessions, I guess I should tell you something." I said.

"What is it Lills?" he looked into my eyes. EEEEEEEP!

"I've loved you for the past like, 7 years." I looked down. He put his finger under my chin and brought my head up to look at him.

"I love you too." he said as we shared the most passionate kiss ever! I pulled away for a breath. "Wow"__

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

"Class of 2010, congratulations!" Mr. Corelli said into the microphone while we all through our caps up in the air. YAY! Collage!

"Lilly! OMG! I can't believe it." Miley said as she saw Jackson emerge from behind her dad. He decided he wanted to be part of the war, so he was immediately shipped off after training. This was the first time I had seen him in like, 2 years. As Miley left I started looking for someone else.

"Lilly! Catch you at my party tonight! Right?" Jake asked me as I picked up my cap.

"Totally, See you there!" I said as he ran to his sister that lived in Australia. Now for my hunt to be started again.__

Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on brothers  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

"LILLY!" I turned around to be greated by those chocolate eyes. I smiled as we kissed. It felt just like the one from prom. __

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)

After everyone graduated collage, we met back up at Rico's. I gave Oliver the biggest hug a little thing like me could give. He ended up at a university in South Carolina, while I went down to Texas. We kissed, and this time, it meant more that the one at senior prom.

_  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now _

After the wedding was the reception. We cut the cake, danced, heard toasts, and Oliver's favorite, ate. The kiss we shared at the wedding, meant more than anything I could have imagined. It was a kiss, that resembled a new begging. An awesome, new begging.

So, that's my story. It's the story I'll tell my kids, and I'll make them say at my funeral. That's my story, Lilly Oaken's story.

**A/N: YES I KNOW….CRAP! But, I was stuck on my other stories and wanted to try an oneshot. This one sucked. Review and tell me if you think it did. I can't write a oneshot worth crap…but my friend said this one was good. I disagreed, but she told me to type it, and put it up. So….here….enjoy.**


End file.
